1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine-driven work machine driven by an engine, the work machine and the engine being supported on a frame with a resilient member interposed therebetween. The work machine includes a duct member integrally attached to the engine and the work machine so as to define a continuous cooling-air passage between the duct member and outer peripheral surfaces of the engine and the work machine. A cooling fan is disposed on an inlet side of the cooling-air passage and feeds cooling air, under pressure, toward the engine and the work machine. The work machine driven by the engine encompasses a generator, an air compressor, a storage pump, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-30353 discloses an engine-driven work machine or generator.
An engine-driven generator is broadly used as a temporary power source in a construction site and other outdoor places. Therefore, it is often required to minimize the operational noise of the engine-driven generator in consideration of the environmental surroundings.
In the engine-driven generator disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-30353, a duct member is disposed around an outer periphery of the engine-driven work machine unit to define a continuous cooling-air passage between the duct member and the outer periphery. Also, a cooling fan is mounted on an inlet side of the cooling-air passage to feed cooling air, under pressure, toward the engine-driven generator, thereby effectively cooling the engine-driven generator and insulating the operational noise of the engine-driven generator with the duct member.
However, in the disclosed generator, a considerable amount of the operational noise is leaked from the inlet of the cooling-air passage. Particularly, because the cooling fan is disposed on the inlet side of the cooling-air passage, a considerable amount of operational noise from the cooling fan is leaked from the inlet of the cooling-air passage.